You Will Always Be Mine
by Sixpack of Apathy
Summary: Zim has been on Earth for 10 years and has given up all hope of taking it over. Since he has failed to take over Earth he finds nothing worthwhile on the planet but decides to finish highschool. It all changes though when a new girl comes to town and Zim finds her perfect in every way. ZimxOC
1. Prologue

**Just to tell you now this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate it of you reviewed and gave me advice. Oh and I DO NOT own Invader Zim in any way. I just own my character Snow. **

**Prologue**

*Zim*

10 years I've been on this planet. 10 years of attempting to take over Earth and failing miserably. I don't even care anymore. All I do all day is go to Skool then come back to my base and lay on the couch while GIR watches the Angry Monkey Show. That _terrible _monkey.

"I looove the Angry Monkey Show! Don't you moose?" GIR's mini moose beeps a couple of times in approval. They run upstairs to play and I go to bed to face another day of school tomorrow. We're supposed to be getting a new student and it should be a change from the smelly idiots that live in this town.

I take my wig and contacts off so I can go to sleep. _I really hope it's not some idiot._

**Sorry for this being so short guys but it's only the prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zim**

I sit down at my desk in the high Skool and start to doodle. When Ms. Bitters slithers in with a girl behind her I instantly feel entranced by her beauty. She was looking down at the ground as Ms. Bitters introduced her to the class. "Class this is Snow Mason. She came all the way here from Canada. Lord knows why."

She slithers to her desk and sits down telling Snow to sit in the seat between me and Dib, who is gawking at her as much I probably am. I just want to run my fingers through her black and purple hair, which you wouldn't be able to tell was purple underneath if it weren't in its ponytail. Her skin is super pale and I notice that her nails are painted black as they clacked on the desk while Dib tried to convince her that I was an alien.

She looks up at him and says, "You know your skin can turn green from a lot of stuff. Zim could have a condition where his organs fail a lot."

Dib just humphs and turns back to his work. I take this chance to introduce myself. "Hi," I hold my hand out as a greeting earthlings use, "My name is Zim. It is a pleasure to have you in our class."

She shakes my hand and smiles showing off a perfect set of white teeth encased in dark purple lipstick. "Hi. I can't say I'm as happy to be here, with all these filthy kids everywhere, but I think it'll grow on me. Besides, if it doesn't there is only a year and a half left." She shrugs and then notices my Black Veil Brides t-shirt. "Where did you get that?"

"Hot Topic, where else?"

Her face brightens making her look one thousand times more beautiful. "There's a mall around this place!" I nod and she gets super giddy. She grabs my shoulders and practically yells, "You have to take me after school!" I just nod and she smiles going back to drawing.

* * *

I'm walking out of the high Skool when Snow runs up behind me and grabs my arm. "Hey Zim are you gonna take me to the mall or what?"

I smile at her and laugh at her abruptness. "Yeah I am. Come on." I flip the hair of my new wig and lead her to my space ship which, since I gave up on taking over the world, I turned into a black convertible Beetle. "Do you want to just go to Hot Topic or do you want to walk around? We could go to the food court."

"Sure, we can go to the food court." She smiles as start the car and pull out of the parking lot. "We can go to the Converse outlet if you want."

Her big brown eyes light up, "There's a Converse outlet! We have to go!"

I chuckle and drive down the road.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Snow**

After about an hour Zim and I pull up to the mall. It's pretty small compared to the one that I had in my hometown, but hey, this is a really small town. There are only four stores that I can see. There's a Hollister, an Aeropostale, a Hot Topic and the Converse outlet.

Zim looks over at me as we walk up to the mall and says, "How do you like our little town so far?

I sigh and look at him, "It's a change from the biggrown that I'm from. There you didn't know everyone's names. And don't get me staRted on being the new girl! All of the guys keep gawking at me like they've never seen a girl before. Back where I'm from I was nobody. I grew up with no parents hopping from one foster home to another. My last foster family was abusive so I left and took a lot of bus rides here. I live in a trailer all by myself." I put my hand over my mouth. I did not just blurt out my life story to a guy I haven't even known for a day.

He looks at me and smirks slightly. "I know how it feels to be the new kid. Iasleep know what it's like to grow up without parents. I woke up one day and my parents were dead. I moved here to avoid orphanages when I was 10 and have lived by myself ever since."

I look down at the ground. _Wow, he's been living by himself since he was ten years old. I at least had families that fed me and made sure I went to school. _"Oh."

"Yeah." We finally reach Hot Topic and go in. I head straight to the peircings and Zim follows. "Wanting a new peircing are we?"

I laugh, "Yeah, I just got my helix pierced and my eyebrow pierced last year. How long have you had your snakebites?"

"I've had them for two years. I got them with Dib of all people since his dad offered to sign the papers. Dib was idiot enough to get his ear peirced all the way up as you probably saw in class."

I laugh and we pay for Zim's lip studs and my earrings that connect at the lobe and the helix with silver spikes. **(pic link on profile)**

We head out of the store and head to the Converse outlet. I look at Zim and say, "I cant really buy anything from here. Do you want to look still?"

He shakes his head and we head back to his car. He turns to me with his keys in his hand, "You wanna drive?"

I perk up instantly, "Hell yeah!" He laughs and goes to the passenger side of the car. "Man oh man, I love this car."

He just laughs and puts his feet up on the dashboard. "Let's go to my place." He says closing his eyes. "It's gotta be better than a trailor." He cracks a smile and starts telling me the directions.

* * *

After about an hour and a half we get there. It's a small little green and purple house with little lawn knomes and an 'I 3 Earth' sign. We get out of his car and he leads me inside. What I'm greeted by nearly scares the shit out of me.

[*]*[*]*[*]*[*]*[*]*[*]*[*]*[*]*[*]*[*]

Sorry for it being so super short guys. I promise I'll do better as the story goes along.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Zim**

"HI LADY" Gir says to Snow, who gets scared half to death at the outburst. Then Gir turns me and asks, "Who's the purple lady, master?"

"She's my friend Gir. Now go play with your moose."

"OKAY!"

Gir runs off and we head inside. Snow turns to me and asks, "What the hell was that?"

"That was my dog, Gir."

"That was a dog!? Why was it talking?"

"Because I made him." I say nonchalantly.

She just looks at me oddly and yawns. "I'm so tired. You mind if I take a nap?"

I shake my head and she lays down falling asleep as soon as her head hits one of the throw pillows.

I head into the kitchen and make a some sandwiches. After I make those I head into my old lab and find Gir playing with mini moose.

"Hi master! Tell me who that pretty lady is!"

"I told you she's just my friend Gir! Nothing more!"

"I know you like her master!" He says grabbing a sandwich. You see Gir has become way more intelligent in the past 10 years. He now knows common sense and not to fill his rockets with tuna. He starts munching on the sandwich and asks, "So are you gonna tell me who she is?"

I sigh and respond, "She's the new girl named Snow. She just moved here from Canada and lives by herself in a trailer. She's an orphan who think no one loves her." I take a deep breath before I say this, "But I think I do."

"Ooooooohhh! I have to tell mini moose!"

"No! You can't tell anyone especially Snow! She'll be weirded out!"

He huphs, "Fine."

I get up, leaving the sandwiches for Gir, and head to the bathroom, were I take off my gray contacts and my black and red wig, and set them on the counter. I head back to the kitchen to make myself a snack through the living room, which is a huge mistake because Snow just woke up and is looking right at me.

**Snow**

"Y-y-you h-have antenae! A-and p-purple eyes!"

"Calm down Snow. Take a deep breath."

"Shush!" I get off the couch and go over to Zim. I touch his face and then run my fingers over his antenae which causes him to shiver as if he had just touched down south. "So beautiful..."

He just stand there in shock. "What?"

"You really are an alien." I say amazed. "Dib was right." I pause for a moment and look into his eyes. "He didn't say your eyes were so beautiful though. And your skin is so soft."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Absolutely." I get puzzled for a moment, "Has no one ever complimented you before?

"No. On my planet I was always the outcast because of my height. You see my old planet rules by height."

"Really? Your rulers must be really tall for you to be one of the shortest at 6' 5". " I say in amazement. "I would be at the lowest part of your planets height system since I'm only 5' 4". " I starts chuckling.

"It's not my planet anymore." I stops laughing and look up at him.

"What do you mean it's not you planet?"

"I'm saying that I am an outcast of planet Irk. I am no longer welcome there. My home is Earth. It has been for the past 10 years." I look at him and start to get sad. That isn't right. I must've felt really bad for him because I did something I would never thought I would do ever.

I kissed him. Right on his lips. He seems surprised for a second then melts into me. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I allow him access.

He picks me up and carries me up the stairs to his room never once breaking the kiss. Zim plops me on his bed and starts kissing my neck leaving a mark. He trails downward and I stop him. "Zim not now. I need to know you better before we do anything. I have been hurt before and I don't want to go there again."

He sits up and sighs, "What do you want to know?"

"What did you do to end up here?"

He looks taken aback but answers. "I almost destroyed my planet." He says nonchalantly. I gape at his response and he chuckles. "I said almost. After that I was banished to a planet that Irk conquered and named Foodcourtia. I stayed there for a couple of years and when I heard that the Mighty Tallest would be assigning planets to invaders I broke out of Foodcourtia and went there. Since I wasn't suppose to be there, but was absolutely clueless about it, the tallest made me Gir instead of a high tech SIR unit and sent me to space trying to get rid of me. Little did they know that where they sent me was Earth. I called them and they were surprised I was alive. I tried to take over this planet for about four years, with Dib always in the way, and failed all those times, as you can see, so I quit. I now live on Earth as an earthling instead of an Irken. I guess it was all woth it though because I met you."

I smile at his cliché line. "Okay then. Let me tell you a little about me. You already know I'm an orphan and live by myself but what you don't know I'd why I ran away." I pause and inhale a shaky breath. "My last foster father was evil to me. He would hit me and molested me. My ex-boyfriend walked in on us once and joined in. He took my virginity that day and I never heard from him again." I start to cry and I put my face in Zim's bare chest. He hisses and puls away, jumping off the bed. "Did I hurt you Zim?"

He nods and i notice burns where I was crying. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Snow. My skin just has a weakness to water is all. I get burns whenever I make contact with it."

I wipe my tears away and ask, "Do you keep aloe?"

"No, the burns heal quickly so there's no need."

I sigh and pull him back to the bed. "I really like you Zim; but I don't want to be hurt again."

"I would never hurt you. I love you with all of my soul."

I smile and fall asleep against his chest feeling like I'm on top of the world.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long guys I've been busy. I wil put up the next chappie as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Snow**

I wake up and find Zim gone. I get off of the bed and look though the dresser for something to wear and find that all of my clothes are here, along with some new stuff. I pull on my Cake the Cat t-shirt, some black jeans and some pail green converse on and walk downstairs to find Gir making waffles and Zim sitting at the table eating some. "Zim," he looks up at me questioningly, "Why are all of my clothes here?"

"I was thinking that you could live here."

"What!" I sit down at the table across from Zim and Gir sets and plate piled high with waffles in front of me. "You could have asked if I wanted to live with you instead of sneaking into my home and taking my stuff! You can't do that Zim!"

He smiles over the Squee comic he's reading. "I did this so I can protect you. I don't know what might happen if I fall even more in love with you so I want to keep you safe."

I look away so he doesn't see me blush. "You could've just asked. It's not like I would've said no."

I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye and he says, "Hurry up and eat your waffles. We have to get to school in half an hour. I left your backpack in the living room on the couch and I will be staying in the guest room so all of your belongings are in my room."

I hurry and finish my waffles so I can get all of my stuff together. I meet Zim at the front door and we head off to Skool.

**Zim**

As soon as Snow sits down between Dib and me he starts yammering on about aliens and the supernatural. She just nods while looking at me from the corner of her eye. I smirk at her slightly so no one can see it but her and look at the board. I quickly grow bored and fall asleep.

The bell startles me out of my sleep and I sluggishly get out of my chair. "Zim!" Snow calls me from across the see of students. I push though the crowd to get to her and she takes my hand. "Will you walk me to art?"

"Sure. I'm headed that way for gym too."

As we walk to art she asks, "What's with Dib's obsession with the supernatural?"

"I have no idea." I laugh. "I think it was to get attention from his father, who is a famous scientist, because the supernatural has nothing to do with science and his dad was never around." I hrug and stop at the art room. "Bye Princess." I say as I kiss her forehead.

She groans at he pet name. "If you ever call me that again I will kill you. Now go to class." She kisses me hastily and goes into class.

When I walk into gym Mr. Lawson is still taking attendance. "Zim!"

"Here! I'm here Coach Lawson!"

"Way to cut it close kid. Okay class get changed and come out to do your 10 laps and 50 jumping jacks."

Everyone groans like they do everyday and do the warm up. I hope Snow's having a better time than I am.

**Snow **

Art has always been my getaway. I've always loved to paint and draw. I would absolutely love this class if Natalie weren't in it.

"Hey Mason! You call that art?" Natalie calls from across the room.

"And is that a donkey taking a crap?"

She scowls at me and I go back to painting Zim's eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I have them permanately etched into my mind and when I look in them I see the love I've longed for since I was a little girl.

Mr. Clark walked over to my canvas and looked over me. "Hmm."

I look at him and ask, "What do you think?"

"These colors are excuisite. Where did you come up with these?"

"Just something from a dream."

**Zim**

As Snow and I were sitting in home ec I ask Snow, "Hey, Prom's comming up soon and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

I see her blush inside as she whisks some cupcake batter. She puts it down and looks at me. "Are you sure? I mean, I've never gone to prom before and what comes after kind of makes me nervous."

I chuckle, "Prom's nothing to be worried about but if we're thinking about the same thing than I wouldn't do anything you are uncomfortable with."

She smiles and starts putting the batter in the pans while I make decorations. "I know you wouldn't do anything to me. It just kind of makes me nervous because of what happened with my ex-boyfriend."

I stop smiling at her and get serious. "Snow, I would never do anything like he did to you." I take her hand between mine, "I love you Snow Mason. Don't you ever forget that."

She kisses me quickly and goes to get the cupcakes out of the oven. As we decorate the cupcakes I sneak a quick kiss from her. "She turns to me and whispers in my ear, "I love you Zim." and hands me a cupcake that says, 'Forever and a Day'.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's a longer chapter for your troubles**

**Chapter 5**

**Snow**

I can't believe I told Zim I love him. I was hoping to make it more special but I guess a cupcake will have to do. I'm surprised at how attracted I am to him. He's an alien for God's sake! But I guess it doesn't matter. He told me that he loved me the day I met him. When he said that I was so extatic but afraid that I would have been hurt like my ex Connor hurt me.

I was laying on my bed reading when Zim knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called eagerly.

"Hey Snow. I was wondering if you wanted to go on an actual date sometime. We could go tomorrow since it's Friday or—"

"I would love to!"

He smiled and hugged me. Before I knew it we were kissing, then making out. He put his hand on my hip under my shirt as I put my hands in his hair and pulls him closer. I moan into his mouth as he slides his hands upward. I fall backward pulling Zim with me onto the bed and move my hands to his stomach where I find hard muscles. I run my hands over the grooves his abs make and his breathing hitches before he moves his hands around to my stomach. His hands creep up my shirt to my breasts and he squeezes them a little. Right then an alarm went off in the house and Zim fell off the bed.

"Crap. That thing hasn't gone off in years." Zim takes my hand and leads my to an elevator that takes us, Zim says, to five stories into the ground. He walks up to a giant monitor and starts pressing some buttons.

"Welcome back master." A monotonous voice says.

"Computer, answer call." The monitor comes to life and two aliens that look like Zim but _way _taller. "Hello Tallest. Why have you chosen now to call your least favorite irken?"

"We wanted to see if you were alive. I see you picked up a little alien for yourself. She's quite a beauty isn't she Red?" the one with purple eyes asks.

"She sure is. Zim, how did you nab that one? Does she know about us?" Red asks.

Zim pulls my to his lap as he sits in the chair in front of the monitor. "Yes she knows. She loves me for me and I love her."

Red laughs, "Sure Zim. I heard humans are the weirdest aliens in the universe. Take the females for example. Wearing clothes that are barely there and throwing themselves at every male that walks by."

This gets me mad. "Not all of us are terrible people. Some of us are decent and I admit that some humans can be evil but their are people in this world try to make it a better place." I start to tear up and as soon as the first tear slips out of my eye I jump off of Zim so they wont hurt him.

"Hey hey hey dont start crying little earthling. Zim, we are heading to Earth right now to see what it's like over there in the Milky Way." Purple says gently.

"No. You are not my rulers anymore and I cannot allow you to come to Earth and mess up everything I've accomplished here." Zim sternly tells them.

They just smile and sign off leaving the monitor a dark color.

We just sit in silence as Zim runs his fingers through my hair. "Why don't you want the tallest to come to Earth? I really want to meet them to see what Irk is like!" I say pulling Zim out of his chair.

"Don't worry. You'll get to meet them. Just because I said no they are probably in their ship right now heading to Earth."

I just shrug and fall asleep in Zim's arms.

**Sorry for taking so long to post guys :( **

**I've had to deal with algebra and took the PSAT on Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Zim**

As I'm sitting in class holding Snow's hand when two men walk into the classroom. I sigh when I see that one's wearing purple and that the other's wearing red. They whisper to Ms. Bitters that they needed me and Snow.

We grab our stuff and as soon as we get out of the school Snow says "It is so nice to meet you Red and Purple! At first i thought you guys were bad people because you sent Zim to Earth without knowing it was there but I guess if you didn't then I wouldn't have met my true love. When you guys comforted me, though, I was really happy because only Zim and Gir had ever been so nice to me."

They just chuckle. "We have to talk to you two. Meet us at the pizza place near here so we can discuss some things." Red tells us. They get into their black mustang that is obviously their ship and speed off.

I groan, "Snow, come on. We have to meet them because if the tallest want to talk to us this bad it has to be important."

She nods and after we are both in the car we speed down the road to meet the tallest.

When we get there the tallest are sitting at a table and they wave us over.

We sit down and I glare at them. "What do you guys want?"

Red leans back in his seat. "We want to talk to you about the Irken offspring. We noticed that you two are very close and have probably done the human mating ritual."

"We havn't had sex." Snow interrupts.

Red looks at her and smiles. "Okay. Well we wanted to tell you what the offspring have to go through. They will be half Irken and Because of this I am sure that many species will want to take a look at the first hybrid of human and Irken. We want you to tell us how fast it grows, what it eats, it is burned by water and it's appearance."

"Woah!" I say completely taken offguard. "What makes you think we are going to have children? Snow is only seventeen! I'm sure she doesn't want to be burdened by me and our hybrid child."

"Your wrong Zim." Snow says while gripping my hand. "I would acctually love to have your children and grow old with you. If all we have to do is send the tallest memos on our child so be it."

I gape at her and then my instincts take over. I pull her out of the booth, run outside, shove her into the car and speed home. Once we get there I pull her out of the car and carry her into the house and up the stairs. I kick open my door and throw Snow onto my bed.

"Zim, what are you doing?" Snow asks as I start kissing her neck.

"I'm going to make love to you." She moans as I kiss her. The kiss becomes deep and lust filled. I start pulling up her shirt and she lets me take it off of her. She's wearing a black lace bra that makes her porcalain skin look edible. I kiss the swell of her breast and I find that the bra has a front clasp. I unhook it and start my ministrations on her breasts.

I take the left one in my mouth and play with the other one. Once it is hard I switch sides until they are both hard. "Zim." She moans as she arches he back. "You are overdressed."

I smirk and take off my wig and my shirt. "Better?" I ask her in her ear as I nibble her earlobe.

"I want to see your eyes Zim. "

I take out my contacts and stare into her eyes. Her breath hitches and she starts trying to pull my pants down. I pull them off along with my boxers and start pulling off her black pencil skirt. She is wearing underwear that matches her bra. I smile and start kissing her stomach. I pull her underwear off and spread her legs open. "Mmm. You smell so good Snow." I say as I put my face at her pussy. I flick my tongue out and lick up her slit causing her to shiver. I start to suck on her clit and I stick a finger into her heat. I start pumping and her moans get louder.

"Zim!" She yells as her orgasm takes over. I lick off her juices and kiss up her body to her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Snow? I know you've been through a lot." I ask looking into her eyes.

"Just do it Zim." I nod and kiss her as I push into her. We go slow and we gradually speed up our moans getting louder and my shrokes going deeper. When we orgasm together I ride it out as much as I can.

I pull out of her and fall onto my back. "God. That was great." I say as I pull the covers over us. I look into her eyes. "Marry me."

* * *

**We've been waiting for that for a long time haven't we? I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**By the way, I'm working on a all human Jacob/Rennessmee story. Nessie is the nanny of Jacob's little girl Ella. Jacob and Ness have secret feelings and there will be ****_a lot _****of drama.**

**Later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Snow**

"Marry me."

"What!" I exclaim nearly falling off of the bed.

"Marry me, Snow. I love you and I want you to be my mate."

I stare at him wide eyed. "Oh man. Zim, you know I'm only seventeen right? When I said I would love to marry you and have kids I meant maybe ten years from now."

He smiles sadly, "I understand. I know you're still young and want to live your life while you still have it."

I look at him quizzically, "Zim, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm fifty years old. Irkens age slowly but ever since I go on Earth ten years ago I've grown faster than I ever have. I'm pretty sure it has to do with Earth's atmosphere."

"Wow." I fall back onto the bed and cover my eyes with my arm. "Zim, do you really want to marry me?"

"I do Snow. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend my life with you too Zim." I smile at him, "I love you and, yes, I will marry you." I pull him towards me and kiss him softly.

He turns away for a second and pulls something out of his bedside drawer. He turns back to me and slips the most beautiful ring on my finger.

"I was saving it for later but now is the perfect time." He says smiling.

The ring is white gold with a small diamond in the middle. "It's perfect, Zim." I hug him around his neck, "I love you."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Hey Loser! What's that on your hand?" Natalie calls from behind me.

I turn around and slip my hands into my pockets. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now why don't you scurry your little ass away from here."

"I know you have a ring on your finger Mason. Is it from that weirdo Zit or whatever?"

"His name is Zim and he is not a weirdo. He is way cooler then you will ever be. I have to get to class now, bye queen bitch."

When I get to study hall Zim is sitting in his chair asleep. I sit down next to him and poke him repeatedly. "Wake up sleepy head."

When his eyes open he smiles and lifts my left hand to his face to kiss it. "I can't believe you said yes" he said grinning.

"Why wouldn't I?" I kiss him lightly on the lips and squeeze his hand a little. "Do you have any homework to work on?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and leans his head onto my shoulder, which must be hard for him since I'm at least a foot shorter than him.

"I'll just read then. I'll wake you up in a couple of minutes."

He just nods and dozes off. I stroke his enteni through his wig and read my book. When the bell rings I wake him up so we can go home.

When we get home Zim immediately flops onto the couch and is about to fall asleep when I shake him. "Zim, come on I have to ask you something."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why are you so tired? I thought that Irkens didn't have to sleep."

"That is true but when an Irken has sexual intercourse they become very drowsy. I'll be fine tommorrow." I nod, kiss his forehead and go to find GIR.

I find him in his little play room playing with his pig and watching the Angry Monkey show. "HI LADY! Do you want to play piggy tea party with me?"

I smile at the robot, "Of course I will play with you. Can I play with the purple piggy?"

"Yes but you have to sit next to the green pig because they don't like being apart. Just like you and Master."

While we're playing I can't help but notice GIR looking at my stomach every couple of minutes. " GIR, what's wrong? You keep looking at me."

He looks away for a second. "It's nothing." He gets up and leaves the room.

Today could not get weirder.


End file.
